


No Matter What

by UNIT00



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNIT00/pseuds/UNIT00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that will find each other even to the depth of your dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've always been thinking, imagining my own made stories before but never had the courage and motivation to write them down but now, I will take this opportunity to let it out.  
> Thank you to anyone who will read this!

One fine day, where people look so busy and full of energy, I stand beside a pole waiting for a miracle. Nothing’s wrong with my life. We have a home to go to, my family is living well but I just really want a marvel to happen. I want to change my life. I want to change it. For me, it’s so dull that I just want to sleep and never open my eyes again. I need something or someone to color up my world.

            Being a sentimental person, I always think about the past. I love recollecting memories. It gives me the strength I need to move forward. I am a person who anticipates very eagerly for the event of tomorrow. I would actually spend a half and hour in the bathroom thinking of what will happen in the future, who I really am, and how beautiful life is. I am a person who takes every single free hour daydreaming about my life but I don’t know where it went wrong or when. Why did I start to feel so lonely and empty? Like I lost something that is a part of me. Like I’m looking for something.

             As I get tired of waiting for nothing, I started to walk away going to nowhere. I looked around and saw how busy the world is. As I looked around, something caught my eyes. It is an antique shop. I went inside and saw no one. I scanned my surroundings and it really amazed me on how beautiful the place is. I got so fascinated that I did not notice where I’m walking.

“Awwww” I fell on my butt! I didn’t see the 3 step-stair. How embarrassing. When I’m about to stand up a hand suddenly came in front of me. I was surprised. When I looked up, it feels like time has stopped like those in the movie when they meet their soulmate.

“ _Oh my gosh, he’s so beautiful_ ” I think to myself. “No, no, I can’t call a man beautiful, he’s so damn handsome!”

“Miss, are you okay?” said the man and it made me go back to reality. “I’m okay, sorry ‘bout the scene. I thought no one saw it.” And he chuckled. “No, my apologies, I was out buying lunch and I did not track of time. Not a single customer actually came here. You’re the first today.” He explained.

“Why!? It’s so beautiful here! I saw what you’re selling and they are all wonderful!” and he laughed at me. “Excuse me but why are you laughing? Is there anything funny?” he stopped laughing and looked apologetic. “Sorry I just find it amusing. Well, I agree with you but the problem is, only few people appreciate old things, most are scared of it and some don’t even look at them.”

“Oh, you’re right, sorry”. The only thing I said. “By the way, my name is Lloyd.” He said extending his hand to me. “Risa” and I reached for his hand.

“Nice to meet you Risa”.

And that’s how we met.

Everyday on my way home, I would go in the shop first hoping to see him again but fate is against me. Whenever I got there the person overlooking the store is different. It kind of disappoints me since I really want to see him again, to know him better and spend more time with him.

Weeks have passed and I stopped going back in the store. Well I’m already losing hope to see him again when our path crossed each other again. It was Sunday afternoon in a bookstore.

“Risa?” someone called my name. When I looked who is it, my heart feels like it will burst out. “Lloyd?”

“Risa, it really is you! How are you? Are doing fine? I did not expect to meet you here.” He said without stopping. Wow, he beat me right there.

 “Yes it’s me, and I’m okay and doing good and I also did not expect to meet you here.” I said the same manner he said it. I really did not expect him! Is this fate? What, when I’m about to lose hope he will just suddenly pop up like a popcorn?

“What book are you looking for?” Lloyd asked. “Uhm. Nothing really. I just feel going here.” _Is this fate_? She thought.

“I’m glad to see you again. Did you eat lunch already? Would you mind eating with me?”  he invited.

_“Wait, wait, this is too fast. I can’t process it well. I’m so happy to see him again and I got a bonus to eat with him?! If only I could pass out at this moment I would”._

“Sure, why not”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We went in a restaurant not so far from the antique shop and I think this guy might really like grandeur place. We ordered and started to eat.

“Do you like it?” he suddenly asked. “Huh?  Ah, it’s delicious. I really like the blending of flavor”.

“I’m glad. This is actually my favorite restaurant and I only eat here when something special happen”.

“Special?” 

“Yes, special” he smiled so warmly and you can see the sincerity in his eyes and I can feel my blood rushing to my head.

“Risa, are you not feeling well?”

“Huh? No, why?”

“Well, you looked so flushed. Maybe you have a fever.”

“What? No, I’m fine! Please excuse, I will just go to the restroom.”I said hurrying.

“ _Idiot! Why do you have to blush in front him! Ah…. What should I do, it’s so embarrassing. But the way he smiled, I want to melt.”_ Risa thought.

“Oh, I already took long. Maybe he’s worrying already”. And I returned after composing myself.

“Risa, are you alright? Should I bring you to the hospital?” Lloyd said with an obvious concern in his voice.

“No, it’s okay. I am really fine, no need to worry”. I said trying to assure him.

“Lloyd, I think we should go home. It’s getting late already” and he looked at his watch.

“It’s already this late? Sorry. Where do you live? I’ll walk you home”

“It’s alright. There’s no need to”

“I want to. Besides, I’ll feel much better that way” 

“ _Wait, is this? No, I can’t raise my hope. I’ve only met him.”_   I reminded to myself.

            And he walked me home. When we got to my home, he said something unexpectedly.

“Goodnight Lloyd. I had fun, thanks for the treat” and he stared at me.

“I had fun too. Thank you Risa.” He said and continued talking. “Risa, do you think we can go out again sometime? I really want to know you more.”

I don’t know why but the very first time I laid my eyes on him, I just suddenly feel so attracted to him. Is this what they call love at first sight? And the short time I spend with him, I already felt so relaxed and comfortable.

“Me too, I want to know you better”. I answered him.

 “So, it’s a yes?” Lloyd asked eagerly.

“Yes, yes” I assured him.

“Thank you Risa! Can I get your number?”

“Of course you can. Let’s exchange numbers.” And I gave him my number and he gave his to me.

“Goodnight, I really had fun”. And he bid goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning has come and I really had a very nice sleep. Today, I promise that I will do my best! “ _Risa let’s go!”_ I cheered myself when my phone suddenly rings.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Good morning Risa”

“Lloyd?”

“Sorry did I wake you?”

“Ah, no. It’s just I’m surprised. I didn’t expect you to call me”

“We sure have some unexpected situations aren’t we?” and he chuckled

“Hahahahaha, Maybe? By the way, why did you call? I asked in a really sweet voice of mine.

“Right, Uhm…. Risa, are you free today?”

 _Wow, are we going out again? This guy sure moves so fast._ “Well, I don’t have anything to do today”

“Then can you meet me?”

“Uh, Okay. Where?”

“At the amusement park” Lloyd said. “I’ll wait for you at the entrance 3 pm” he said very excitedly

“Okay, see you there” And I ended the call.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _“He’s already here. I’m so late! He said 3 pm but I am already one hour late. Why did I have to fall asleep! Idiot, idiot, Idiot!”_  I am scolding myself while going to where Lloyd is. While walking, I suddenly found myself staring at him more than usual. _‘He’s really something. What is it he has to get me so attracted to him?”I asked myself._

Maybe he already saw me since he waved at me. And when I’m in finally in front of him, he smiled so tenderly.

“Sorry for being late. I will not make any excuses.” I said

“It’s okay, At least I had some time to think to myself” Lloyd mumbled to himself.

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing. Let’s get going?” He said.

Time passed so fast and it’s already 7 evening. We had so much fun especially me. I’ve never been happy like this since I was a child. I wonder if he’s the same? Did he enjoy my company? I hope I could read his mind.

“Risa, Can I ask you something?” his voice broke my thoughts and I looked at him.

“Ask anything”

“Well, uhm, do you think……” he hesitated and minute have passed.

“Think, what? I asked waiting for him to continue.

“Do you think……” and he stopped again. Lloyd looks so nervous and flustered.

“You know, it will be much easier if you say it straight ahead” I suggested and he continued talking.

“Then, do you think I have a chance if I courted you?” He finished.

Well, It took me more than a minute to process what he has said and when I looked at him you could see that he is very nervous. I already kind a expected it but hearing it still shocked me.

I smirked and only said “we will see about that”.

And that’s that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days, Weeks, Months and Years has passed when we are finally officially together. Every day, every time, every moment with him is like a dream. Maybe he is the miracle I’m waiting for. The miracle that would change my life. That would turn my dull world so colorful. 

            It’s more than 6 years now since we started our relationship and we are already at the stage of thinking about marriage. I really am not expecting that he would be the first one to bring up the subject but I am very happy. I want to spend my life with him and I finally know that he is the same too.

            On the day of our anniversary, he reserved his favorite restaurant. Yes, the restaurant where he only eats during special occasion. I already have an idea on what’s going to happen that night. He looks more excited, and happy but at the same time anxious.

            Tonight at the day of our anniversary, at his favorite, no our favorite restaurant he will propose to me. And honestly, I am also very excited. Though I am already expecting it I’m sure it will feel different the moment it happens.

We were so busy talking about our day and also planning for our future. It’s raining a little that day and no one knows that it will also be the same day where my life turns a three hundred eighty degree.

 A truck running so fast came in front of us. Lloyd tried to evade the truck but unfortunately for us, he couldn’t control the car because of the slippery road and the break malfunctioned.

When I woke up all I could see is white.

“Am I in a hospital?”

“ah! My head hurts!”

After some minute the pain subsided. When I looked around I realized it really is a hospital.

I walked around hoping to see anyone I know, my family, colleagues, or - and it hit my head. I remembered what happened.

“Lloyd!!!” I called out.

“Lloyd please answer me!”

“Lloyd!”

I kept running and running. Looking at every room I pass. I am so nervous that my knee became weak. Little by little my running slowed down to walking. When I reached a room with my name on it. I think that I just did a round about? The more I get closer to my room the more my heart beats faster and my walking became slower and my knee weaker.

 _“Please let Lloyd be there.”_ I prayed

“God, I’m begging you”And I opened the door.

No one was there except the person lying on the bed. When I looked closer I was so shocked to see who it is.

“ _It’s me_ ”

Everything became black and I think I fainted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When I opened my eyes once again I can hear voices like panicking but I can’t see clearly.

“Nurse! Nurse!” I heard a woman’s voice. Everything is so noisy around me.

When my eyes came to its senses I saw at least 2 nurses and a doctor checking on me. I moved my eyes and there I saw my mother crying.

“Mom?” I called for her but nothing came in my mouth.

“It’s alright now ma’am. Everything’s okay. There’s no sign of any abnormalities in her” I heard the doctor say and they left.

My mom came near me and brushed my hair. I tried to speak again and this time my voice came out.

“mom?”

“shhhhh…..It’s alright my dear, don’t talk yet you’ve just waken up”. My mother said.

I followed her and did nothing except to look outside the window. I am so confused that I can’t seem remember anything. Why am I in the hospital? What happened? Where is-? Where is-?

Where is who? Who is it that I’m looking for?

Weeks have passed and I am finally able to go outside. Everything seems so peaceful and I really liked it, but, there is something missing. What is it? It feels like I lost something. A part of me? But what is it? Because of that I tried to remember anything everyday.

When I sleep I would always dream about a man that looks so familiar. Every time in my dream when I tried to get near at him, my dream would just end at the very moment I can touch him. My mother never said a thing since I woke up and I don’t want to worry her so I asked nothing. I tried to find the pieces of my memories by myself.

In my dream, I keep seeing the same man but he is always on his back and when I got a glimpse of his face, he smiled so tenderly at me. I tried to call out his name and it just came out of my mouth.

 _“Lloyd!”_ and I woke up. It was only dawn so I attempted to sleep again but the scene in my dream keeps repeating and repeating in my mind. I tried to remember who is that man.

 Who does Lloyd is and memories just flowed at me. I didn’t notice that tears are streaming down my face.

When I stopped crying it was already morning. Today, I have decided that I will ask my mom. No matter what, I am going to get my answers. And my mother wakes up.

“Dear, are you alright? You’re eyes are all swollen. What happened?” mom asked.

“mom, will you be honest with me?”

“what’s wrong” she replied.

“How long was I asleep?” I’ve waited for her answer but she did not give one. And I asked again.

“Then, Where is Lloyd?” the moment I mentioned his name, tears started to come out again and my mother looked so surprised. I waited for her and she finally started talking.

“You were asleep for almost 7 years now. But, of course I did not lose hope that’s why I keep persuading the doctor and our relatives on not to give up on you too. And I’m not wrong! See! You waked up!!!” mother explained.

Tears keep falling down in my eyes and I can’t stop it. “Do you know where Lloyd is?” again she kept silent.

“Mom, please, I want to know” I begged her.

“Lloyd is-“she hesitated.

“Lloyd is- Lloyd is dead” And I sobbed hard.

“He died in the car accident and you were in comatose”. My mother continued explaining.

“When the ambulance found both of you, they said that Lloyd is not in the driver’s seat but instead, he is in front of you, hugging you like protecting you”. He took all the damaged but he is not yet dead. They were able to bring him at the hospital”.

“ When I arrived there, I saw Lloyd first. When I came closer he said something to me and then he died”.

I looked at my mother like begging her to continue though I cannot really take all of the information. No matter how hard the reality is I want to know what his last words were.

And my mother said what he has said.

_“Tell Risa that no matter when, where ever it is, or no matter what world we were in, Please tell her that I love, will always love her and I’ll definitely look and find her”._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months have passed since I learned the truth. I asked my mother on what day it is when the accident happened and I learned that it is our anniversary.

Almost seven years that I was asleep and to think that the same thing happened in my dream for that whole year. Except the fact that seven years ago in our anniversary, in the reality, it was our first anniversary as husband and wife while in my dream we were on our way to where he will propose to me.

He really has kept his promise to find me no matter where and when. Even to my sub consciousness and what more, right after the incident.

So the days we actually spend that time are the same time in the real world. The only thing is, I guess we were never really to last that long. Not to spend our entire life together. It’s more like a game, he will find me but in the end we were never to live together forever.

_“I wonder if in the afterlife we will finally be together forever”._

“Lloyd, will you tell me. Are we going to play hide and seek for eternity?”

-END-

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... how is it? Hoped you liked it.


End file.
